K.K. Slider
"Those industry fat cats try to put a price on my music, but it wants to be free." — K.K. Slider, Animal Crossing: Wild World Totakeke "K.K." Slider, (とたけけ, Totakeke), or K.K., is a dog who has appeared in all the Animal Crossing series games to date. His main role is to play and sing songs for the player. He made a cameo appearance in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and in Dōbutsu no Mori (film). ''He was also one of the three ''Animal Crossing characters to be a trophy in Super Smash Bros. Melee. He has recorded a performance called K.K. Slider: Live at the Roost. There are a total of 70 songs in Wild World, 75 in City Folk, and 91 in New Leaf. Personality In the games, K.K. Slider has a stereotypical laid-back musician's nature, which is reflected in his mellow speech towards the player. He comes across as someone who wants to be liberated, as shown by his rebellion against putting a price on his songs. This adds to the musician stereotype of going against a particular norm. K.K. seems to have an obvious passion for performing for others, as he offers to play for people for free every Saturday. Outside of his game, his personality remains the same. However when its not Saturday, K.K. Slider is known to play and sing in Game Central Station during Arcade hours, after Arcade hours, he plays and sings in other titles. Trivia *In Animal Crossing, he says his name is Totakeke, but prefers the nickname K.K. Slider. He hasn't mentioned his formal moniker in subsequent English releases, however. *He is named after Animal Crossing sound designer, Kazumi Totaka. His Japanese name is taken from the fact that, in Japan, last names are written first, so it would be Totaka Kazumi. That can be shortened to "Totaka K.", which sounds like "Totakeke". *K.K. Song was also composed by Totaka and appears in various Nintendo titles, including Mario Paint, Yoshi's Story, and Luigi's Mansion. *His songs only use the sounds "Queh", "Quay", "O", "Ah", "Me", "Na", "Now", "Le", and "Moo". In some songs, he will howl, whistle, click, and hum. *He is on the cover of Animal Forest, Animal Crossing: City Folk, and Animal Crossing: Wild World. *The only song with actual lyrics is K.K. Bossa, which was called K.K.'s Rhythm in the Animal Crossing movie. *K.K. Slider plays either an acoustic or a country guitar. *Because K.K. Slider wants his music to be free (and therefore does not charge the player for a copy of his music), Tom Nook does not charge a single Bell for his songs. However, in Animal Crossing, Tom Nook will pay 5 bells for them, though they cannot be bought back. *He is the first character to appear in an Animal Crossing game, being the first character to appear in Dōbutsu no Mori and Animal Crossing, asking the player some questions after the title screen. *When K.K. plays a song, his right paw never actually reaches the guitar strings. *In Animal Crossing: City Folk, cranky villagers think that Phineas is K.K.'s day job. *If a song is requested that K.K. doesn't know, K.K. will play a random background tune and tell the player he does not know the song. *In the original four games, Copper, the police dog, always wishes to listen to some of K.K.'s songs, though he denies it when asked about it. *His famous quote "Those industry fat cats try to put a price on my music, but it wants to be free" has been mentioned on various news websites regarding illegal file sharing. *If the gates are open in Wild World, K.K. will not appear until they are closed. *When K.K. Slider plays a song in Animal Crossing, sometimes Mr. Resetti will appear in the background. Category:Roleplay Stuff